


Xander's Necklace

by OTPGirl



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: I supposed that you could see some angst, If you really dig for it, M/M, Well - Freeform, nothing else, this is just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: A short look into the necklace that Xander Lee wears and how he got it.
Relationships: Xander Lee/John McNamara
Kudos: 7





	Xander's Necklace

It is one of the rare quiet nights at the McNamara/Lee household. John and Xander are curled up together on the sofa, John sitting with his back against the back of the sofa and Xander sitting curled on his side, head on his husband's chest. Something is playing on the T.V that neither of them are really paying attention to, they're just enjoying spending a still moment together. 

Xander has on his worn MIT hoodie and a pair of comfortable sleep pants. Likewise, John is wearing a soft white shirt and a pair of sleep pants with cartoon aliens on them that Xander got him as a joke a few years ago on their anniversary.

Speaking of gifts

"Hey, Xan?" Xander shifts slightly so he can turn his head and look up at his husband. 

"Yes dear?" His eyes sparkle with mirth, and it takes enormous strength for John not to lean down and kiss the accompanying smile.

"I got you something." John says proudly bad Xander raises an eyebrow 

"Really? But our anniversary isn't for another two months." 

"I know. But I wanted to." If Xander wasn't already head over heels in love with John, he certainly would be now. 

"Aww, sap." Xander curls deeper against John, who bites the inside of his lip.

"Unfortunately, I have to get up and go to our room to get it." Xander sighs dramatically and throws an arm over his eyes. 

"Oh woe is me! I have the most cruel husband ever!" John rolls his eyes with a chuckle and pokes Xander in the side. The scientist sits up with a squeak and wide eyes. "Now, that's just cheating."

John leans over and kisses the pout away, letting Xander deepen if before pulling away. John stands up, and Xander flops across the whole sofa with a groan. 

"I'll be right back." John assures, and Xander, who is definitely not pouting again, doesn't respond. John vanishes down the hall for a minute before coming back with a small, black, unwrapped box in his hands.

He lightly swats Xander's side, and once he sits up John sits next to him. He holds the box out to Xander with a slightly nervous smile. Xander takes it and flips open the lid.

"It's beautiful." He pulls out a gorgeous purple prism, dangling daintily from a long silver chain. "What is it?"

"It's an amethyst. It's supposed to help protect against psychic attacks." Xander looks over at John, love clear in his expression. "I know our work with the Black and White is getting more intense. I want you to be protected. From whatever we might find in there." 

"John, I…" Xander doesn't know what to say. This is an unbelievably sweet gesture, especially if you know about what happened with Wilbur Cross. John holds his hands out to the necklace. 

"May I?" Xander nods and passes it over to him. John unhooks the clasp and reaches his arms around Xander's neck, rehooking it and letting go. The length is perfect, letting the stone rest right above Xander's heart. He brings a hand up and lightly touches it. 

"I love you." Xander meant to say thank you, but that works too. John leans forward and cups Xander's face, pulling him into a kiss. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed some fluff!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr.   
> Ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok


End file.
